In one aspect this invention relates to check valves useful for controlling the flow of liquids. In a further aspect, this invention relates to check valves with a smoother fluid flow.
Check valves are designed to be moved between an open and a closed position to control the flow of fluid under pressure. In general the flow control mechanisms in such valves are designed as if the flow was a static state condition. Thus fluid flowing through the normal check valve from intake port to the outlet port must generally make one or more drastic direction changes within the valve. Further, the poppet used in sealing the valves is generally designed with surfaces that cause turbulence in the fluid as it passes through the valve and fluid passing by the poppet will pass through varying cross-sectional area passages which causes pressure variations. Such valves become progressively inefficient due to increased turbulence as the flow increases with higher flow rates and pressures. Therefore, the valves become less useful at higher pressures and flow rates and are best suited for low flow rates and low pressures.